gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Family/Schedule
This is the schedule for Nickelodeon Family, including its late-night block AuraNightfall, as of February 10th-16th, 2020. All times are Eastern. Asterisks mean that the show may not air in case of an extended Saturday Night Rampage event. Italics indicate that another show will be put on the timeslot soon. Monday 6:00AM: Max Steel 6:30AM: EXO_Weekdays 7:30AM: Cartoon Madness 8:00AM: Time Force 8:30AM: Time Force 9:00AM: The Fairly OddParents 9:30AM: Jewelpet 10:00AM: The Next Level 10:30AM: The Next Level 11:00AM: Baseball Team 106 11:30AM: Cartoon Madness 12:00PM: Chimpui 12:30PM: Cocotama 1:00PM: Sugarbunnies: Chocolat! 1:30PM: Sugarbunnies: Fleur 2:00PM: A Penguin's Troubles 2:25PM: Nanami-chan 2:30PM: Galaxy Cyclone Braiger 3:00PM: Incredible Zorori 3:30PM: Onegai My Melody 4:00PM: Webkinz: The Animated Series 4:30PM: Cottonsweet 5:00PM: Jewelpet 5:30PM: Jewelpet 6:00PM: AnimeNation / AnimeNation Action / Girl Power 8:00PM: Wizards 8:30PM: Drawing Master 9:00PM: ChalkZone: Hero with the Chalk 9:30PM: Ready to Game Up! 10:00PM: Nobunaga no Shinobi 10:30PM: Wolf Girl and Black Prince 11:00PM: My Hero Academia: Illegals 11:30PM: Hanamaru Kindergarten 12:00AM: Joshi Kausei 12:30AM: The Eltingville Club 1:00AM: Red Room 1:30AM: Kokoro Library 2:00AM: 100 Sleeping Princes and the Kingdom of Dreams 2:30AM: Da Capo III 3:00AM: Chi's New Address 3:30AM: Fancy Lala 4:00AM: Dog Days 4:30AM: Shomin Sample 5:00AM: Prince of Tennis: The National Tournament 5:30AM: The New Prince of Tennis Tuesday 6:00AM: Cartoon Madness 6:30AM: EXO_Weekdays 7:30AM: Jewelpet 8:00AM: Cottonsweet 8:30AM: Ben 10 9:00AM: Cottonsweet 9:30AM: Cottonsweet 10:00AM: Cartoon Madness 10:30AM: Baseball Team 106 11:00AM: Transformers: Animated 11:30AM: Cottonsweet 12:00PM: Jewelpet 12:30PM: Transformers: The Headmasters 1:00PM: Dragon Ball Z Kai 1:30PM: Grandpa Danger 2:00PM: The Marshmallow Times 2:30PM: MegaMan NT Warrior Beast 3:00PM: Shugo Chara! Doki 3:30PM: Tama of Third Street: Do You Know My Tama? 4:00PM: The Next Level 4:30PM: The Next Level 5:00PM: Cottonsweet 5:30PM: Jewelpet 6:00PM: AnimeNation / AnimeNation Action / Girl Power 8:00PM: Neverending Nightmare 8:30PM: Ninja Warrior: The Animation 9:00PM: Max Steel 9:30PM: The NickFamily Challenge 10:00PM: DanganronpaPet: The Animation 10:30PM: Lost Universe 11:00PM: Magical Circle Guru Guru 11:30PM: Doki Doki School Hours 12:00AM: Lucky Star: Miyakawa-ke no Kūfuku 12:30AM: The Super Milk Chan Show 1:00AM: Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation 1:30AM: Attack No. 1 2:00AM: Tetsunoshin 2:30AM: Medaka Box 3:00AM: In Another World With My Smartphone 3:30AM: South Park 4:00AM: Zeroman 4:30AM: Girls' Last Tour 4:58AM: Re:PETIT ~Starting Life in Another World from PETIT~ 5:00AM: Outbreak Company 5:30AM: Shinryaku!? Ika Musume Wednesday 6:00AM: Jewelpet 6:30AM: EXO_Weekdays 7:30AM: Cottonsweet 8:00AM: Friendly Competition 8:30AM: The Loud House 9:00AM: Cartoon Madness 9:30AM: Cottonsweet 10:00AM: Baseball Team 106 10:30AM: Baseball Team 106 11:00AM: Time Force 11:30AM: Time Force 12:00PM: Button Nose 12:30PM: Jewelpet 1:00PM: Little Wansa 1:30PM: Nintama Rantarou 2:00PM: Mega Man Star Force Tribe 2:30PM: Ojamajo Doremi # 3:00PM: BeyWarriors: Cyborg 3:30PM: Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future 4:00PM: The Loud House 4:30PM: Cartoon Madness 5:00PM: Transformers: Animated 5:30PM: Cartoon Madness 6:00PM: AnimeNation / AnimeNation Action / Girl Power 8:00PM: The Luna Show 8:30PM: WKRP in Cincinnati (2017) 9:00PM: Cottonsweet 9:30PM: ChalkZone: Hero with the Chalk 10:00PM: Low Budget 10:30PM: Low Budget 11:00PM: Magical Somera-chan 11:30PM: Sweetness and Lightning 12:00AM: Baseball Victory Journey (2004) 12:30AM: Red Room 1:00AM: Takunomi. 1:30AM: Dynamic Chord 2:00AM: Yakitate!! Japan 2:30AM: The Gutsy Frog 3:00AM: CryptoMan 3:30AM: Kemono Friends 4:00AM: Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan 4:30AM: Washed-Up: A Low Budget Story 5:00AM: Koro Sensei Quest 5:30AM: Problem Children are Coming from Another World, Aren't They? Thursday 6:00AM: Drawing Master 6:30AM: EXO_Weekdays 7:30AM: Max Steel 8:00AM: Onegai My Melody 8:30AM: The Powerpuff Girls 9:00AM: Cartoon Madness 9:30AM: Craig of the Creek 10:00AM: Time Force 10:30AM: Time Force 11:00AM: Cottonsweet 11:30AM: Jewelpet 12:00PM: Aikatsu! 12:30PM: Don Chuck Story 1:00PM: Anpanman 1:30PM: Transformers: Victory 2:00PM: Adventures of the Little Prince 2:30PM: Chibi Devi! 3:00PM: Charlotte of the Young Grass 3:30PM: Kirarin Revolution 4:00PM: Cottonsweet 4:30PM: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes 5:00PM: Cartoon Madness 5:30PM: Cartoon Madness 6:00PM: AnimeNation / AnimeNation Action / Girl Power 8:00PM: Jewelpet 8:30PM: Cottonsweet 9:00PM: Ben 10 9:30PM: Ben 10 10:00PM: AniComi 12:00AM: Photo Kano 12:30AM: New Game! 1:00AM: So, I Can't Play H! 1:30AM: Dog & Scissors 2:00AM: The Comic Artist and His Assistants: The Animation 2:30AM: Nyanpire: The Animation 3:00AM: Mangirl! 3:30AM: South Park 4:00AM: Boys Over Flowers 4:30AM: Flying Witch 5:00AM: Adventures of a Gamer 5:30AM: Adventures of a Gamer Friday 6:00AM: Jewelpet 6:30AM: EXO_Weekdays 7:30AM: Transformers: Animated 8:00AM: Cartoon Madness 8:30AM: Cartoon Madness 9:00AM: Dragon Ball Z Kai 9:30AM: Cartoon Madness 10:00AM: Time Force 10:30AM: Time Force 11:00AM: Cottonsweet 11:30AM: Jewelpet 12:00PM: Galactic Gale Baxingar 12:30PM: Galactic Whirlwind Sasuraiger 1:00PM: Little Battlers eXperience Wars 1:30PM: Dragonfly Girl 2:00PM: Ojarumaru 2:30PM: Perman 3:00PM: Voltron: Albegas 3:30PM: Ask Dr. Rin! 4:00PM: Cottonsweet 4:30PM: Craig of the Creek 5:00PM: The Next Level 5:30PM: The Next Level 6:00PM: AnimeNation / AnimeNation Action / Girl Power 8:00PM: The Powerpuff Girls 8:30PM: Onegai My Melody 9:00PM: Max Steel 9:30PM: The Next Level 10:00PM: The Accidental Start of a Virtual Pet Craze 10:30PM: Nyanko Days 11:00PM: Recovery of an MMO Junkie 11:30PM: Adventures of a Gamer 12:00AM: Criminal Influences 12:30AM: Secret Park 1:00AM: I Couldn't Become a Hero, So I Reluctantly Decided to Get a Job. 1:30AM: Transformers: Super-God Masterforce 2:00AM: Overnight Flight 3:00AM: My Hero Academia Smash!! 3:30AM: Witchcraft Works 4:00AM: Miss XV 5:00AM: Ace Attorney Investigations 5:29AM: Aggressive Retsuko 5:30AM: Monster Coins Saturday 6:00AM: Palm Town 6:30AM: MapleStory 7:00AM: Pokémon-chan XY 7:30AM - 12:00PM: EXO_Weekends 12:00PM: Dragon Ball Z Kai 12:30PM: Go-Saurer 1:00PM: The Amazing 3 1:30PM: Jewelpet 2:00PM: Mega Man Star Force Tribe 2:30PM: Zoobles 3:00PM: Mighty Cat Masked Niyander 3:30PM: PriPara 4:00PM: Cottonsweet 4:30PM: Craig of the Creek 5:00PM: Onegai My Melody 5:30PM: Onegai My Melody 6:00PM: The Loud House 6:30PM: Cartoon Madness 7:00PM: Jewelpet 7:30PM: The Next Level 8:00PM: Saturday Night Slam 10:00PM: Cartoon Madness* 10:30PM: The Next Level* 11:00PM: Magica Wars 11:28PM: Komori-san Can't Decline 11:30PM: Himouto! Umaru-chan R 12:00AM: Mushibugyo 12:30AM: Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier 1:00AM: Ayano's Secret 1:30AM: Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998) 2:00AM: Darling in the Franxx 2:30AM: Amnesia 3:00AM: Millennium Snow 3:30AM: Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid 4:00AM: Di Gi Charat Nyo! 4:30AM: Zero Tester 5:00AM: MM! 5:30AM: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers Sunday 6:00AM: Jewelpet 6:30AM: Cartoon Madness 7:00AM: Jewelpet 7:30AM - 12:00PM: EXO_Weekends 12:00PM: Circuit City 12:30PM: Cartoon Madness 1:00PM: Twelve Forever 1:30PM: Transformers: Animated 2:00PM: Zoids: New Century 2:30PM: Zoids: Fuzors 3:00PM: Zoids: Genesis 3:30PM: Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Bashin 4:00PM: Digimon Frontier 4:30PM: PaRappa the Rapper 5:00PM: Jewelpet 5:30PM: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch 6:00PM: Kawaii!! Magic School 6:30PM: Rilu Rilu Fairilu 7:00PM: Pretty Cure: Splash Star 7:30PM: Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story 8:00PM: Robot Warriors 8:30PM: Dragon Sisters 9:00PM: Robot Warriors 9:30PM: Cottonsweet 10:00PM: Hime-chan's Ribbon 10:30PM: Chargeman Ken! 11:00PM: Oxygen 11:30PM: Monster Coins: Reunion 12:00AM: Rainbow Days 12:30AM: Angel's 3Piece! 1:00AM: Hyouka 1:30AM: Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica 2:00AM: Show by Rock!! 2:30AM: Azumanga Daioh 3:00AM: That's Convenient 3:30AM: Gallery Fake 4:00AM: Mega Man: Powered Up 4:30AM: Magical Pokémon Journey 5:00AM: Freaky Stories 5:30AM: Freaky Stories Category:Schedules